Forgotten or Not
by Werewolf Marcy
Summary: After a tragic accident, Hermione Granger forgets her four year romance with Fred Weasley, her fiance. Fred and everyone else tries to jog her memory back. Except nothing seems to be working. Will Fred be able to get the love of his life back, or will he have to deal with never getting to be like they used to again? Fremione story. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**Sorry this Disclaimer isn't like my other one. I really am. Fred's sorta mad. But he still loves me! (As a sister.) So, I don't own Harry Potter and blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

"Fred! Fred! Where are you?!" Hermione yelled trying to find Fred.

It was the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Fred were going to get married after the war, with everyone, even Ron, being happy for them. Hermione was searching for Fred as she and Ron finished searching for the snake, killed it, and were finished with it.

"Did you find him?" Ron asked running to Hermione.

"No! I can't find him anywhere! What if he's-" Hermione asked in panic.

"Hermione, he's fine! He has to be. He's Fred for Merlin's sake!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know! I'm just making sur-" Hermione said, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you two doing here?! You should be looking for that stupid snake!" Fred said hugging Hermione tightly.

"I was worried about you, what else?!" Hermione asked. "And we already killed it!"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Now both of you get out of here!" Fred demanded.

"Oh Blood Traitor, you love the Mudblood!" Rookwood smirked.

"Don't call her that!" Fred yells.

"I can do whatever I want, Blood Traitor. Like this! _STUPEFY_!" Rookwood pointed her wand at Hermione.

Hermione let out a scream and flew into a wall.

"HERMIONE!" Fred cried running over to her.

"Is she alright?!" Ron asked kneeling next to her, like Fred.

Fred started to burst into tears. He was too scared. The girl he loves so much is... Might be dead! Fred looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

"Hermione, Hermione. Please please don't be dead. I need you. I can't live without you. You can't do this to me!" Fred cried.

"He's gone. Rookwood. He's gone" Ron shook Fred's shoulder.

"I don't care! I need Hermione to wake up!" Fred shouted.

"What happened?" George and Harry ran over.

"Harry?! What are you doing here?!" Ron asked.

"I already killed Voldemort. Now what happened?!" Harry asked kneeling next to Hermione as well.

"Rookwood, he- Hermione- Oh please wake up!" Fred shook Hermione.

"He used Stupefy on her and she flew into the wall" Ron explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" George asked.

"We don't know" Ron shook his head.

"We need to get her to the Great Hall" Fred said picking Hermione up bridal style.

_Oh please be alright, Hermione_, Fred thought desperately.

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron hurried to the Great Hall quickly.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" Charlie asked as he helped lay Hermione on a stretcher.

"I- I can't talk about it" Fred sobbed.

"Rookwood used stupefy on Hermione" Harry said.

"She hit a wall" George added.

"Fred, she'll be alright. It's Hermione" Bill assured him.

"You better be right, William!" Fred cried.

"I found zis Mediwitch" Fleur said coming with the Mediwitch.

After everyone, but Fred, explained what happened to Hermione, the Mediwitch checked Hermione and found her head bleeding.

"Her head is bleeding. We must get her to St. Mungo's" She said.

"I'm going with you" Fred said instantly.

"Alright, but only you. Someone will owl you when it is alright to come. Minerva!" The Mediwitch called.

"Yes, Susan?" McGonagall rushed over.

"Is it alright if we Apparate?" The Mediwitch questioned.

"Hermione said you-" Ginny started.

"Yes" McGonagall said and she, Hermione, Fred, and the Mediwitch Disapparated out of Hogwarts, to St. Mungo's.

"What the hell just happened?" George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Harry, and Ginny asked.

Fred waited right next to Hermione as they finished healing her no longer bleeding head.

"Please tell us when she wakes up" The Mediwitch said and left.

"Good luck, Mister Weasley" McGonagall said with a weak smile and she Disapparated.

Fred then took Hermione's hand and exploded into tears once more.

"Please wake up, Hermione. You and I are going to be married and live happily ever after with little ginger kids running around our flat. You need to wake up for me... For us" Fred cried. "I love you. You can't leave me."

Fred cried and begged for Hermione to wake up, until he fell asleep at least an hour later.

The dreams Fred had were actually nightmares. Or nightmare. He dreamed of Hermione getting hit and into the wall and everything was a total wreck. Fortunately, he woke up.

"Fred? What happened? Where are we?" A small voice said.

His heart soared and looked to his side to find a Hermione Granger, full awake.

"Hermione!" Fred hugged her tightly.

"Fred, please explain to me why we're at St. Mungo's" Hermione giggled. She then noticed her eyes were puffy and red. "Why have you been crying?"

"I don't care about that! I'm so happy you're okay!" Fred kissed her.

She pulled back in shock. Her eyes were widen and she backed up a bit.

"Hermione?" Fred asked a bit hurt and confused.

"You- You kissed me" Hermione choked.

"And?" Fred asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked still in shock.

"Y- You mean you d- don't? Don't you remember u- us?" Fred asked with fear.

"_Us_? Remember?" Hermione asked more confused than ever.

She looked down and found their hands locked. Once she saw, she pulled her hand away.

"Her- Hermione?" Fred choked.

"What's _us_, Fred? There was never an _us_" Hermione said and Fred felt his heart clench. "You and I are _nothing_ more than- Than brother and sister."

"Hermione" Fred sobbed.

"Good, you're awake. I'll owl the family" The Mediwitch said and left.

"Explain, Fred. Explain to me what happened. Everything" Hermione demanded.

Fred shook his head and ran out.

"Fred!" Hermione cried.

**Disclaimer**

**So... Really heartbreaking, I suppose. I hoped you enjoyed. Only posting once a day. Sorry, need to keep the suspense going and guessing Love you all, and Please Review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own the mister Harry Potter. Please enjoy and I'll be happy.**

_**AT THE BURROW**_

"It's from St. Mungo's!" Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen.

"What does it say?" Harry and Ron asked standing up.

"It-" Mrs. Weasley started, but Ginny snatched the letter from the Mediwitch, that Mrs. Weasley held in her hands.

Ginny read it so quickly, that she shrieked when she grabbed it.

"Hermione's awake. We can go, now!" Ginny said.

"Let's get going then!" Ron said and he rushed to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's.

_**St. Mungo's**_

"Fred?" He heard a voice call his name.

"Leave me alone!" He buried his face with his hands.

"What happened?" Ginny hugged him.

"She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember we were going to get married. She doesn't remember our dates, or kisses, everything" Fred sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" George asked sitting next to Fred.

"I mean she doesn't love me! The girl I proposed to is gone, Gred. She doesn't remember what happened these past four years" Fred cried.

"He's not wrong" A Healer came out of Hermione's room. "She has memory loss. But she will remember in time. Maybe."

"Maybe?!" Harry yelped.

"We are not certain if she will get her memories back. She does remember some like her friends and family and that she's a witch, but-" The Healer said.

"But the feelings she had for me" Fred interrupted him.

"Mister Weasley, she may remember, but in time. She'll be able to leave once you check her out of the room" The Healer said and left them to their thoughts.

"I'll go do it" Mr. Weasley said and left.

"Freddie dear" Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"How am I supposed to be happy again, Mum? The girl I was supposed to marry is gone" Fred said hugging Mrs. Weasley tightly.

"We will tell her what happened. Don't worry, Fred" Percy said softly.

"We'll go check on her" Charlie said and everyone, but Ron and George left to check on Hermione.

"She's still in their, Fred. She still loves you" Ron said.

"And what if she doesn't remember? What if I have to be like this forever?" Fred asked tears coming from his eyes again.

"What happened when she woke up, Forge?" George questioned his twin.

"She asked where we were and what happened. She saw I was crying and asked why I was. I said I didn't care about that and- I- I kissed her" Fred explained. "She asked why I kissed her- I asked she doesn't remember _us_, but she asked what _us_? There was never an _us_- Ever. And that's- That's how I know."

"If you still remember, she will" Ron said.

"Come on. Let's go see how she's doing" George nudged Fred's arm and he and Ron pulled Fred up.

"Whatever, but I'm not saying anything" Fred said and they entered Hermione's room

_**FIVE MINUTES AGO**_

Hermione just came back from changing into her regular clothing, instead of her hospital robes.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny hugged her.

"Guys! What happened? Please tell me why we're in St. Mungo's" Hermione said.

"What do you remember, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I remember Ron and I were done killing the snake, and until then, everything went blank" Hermione explained, trying to remember what else happened.

"Hermione, you were hit by Rookwood with the Stunning Spell and you hit a wall. You lost your memory" Bill said.

"What did I forget? I remember everything" Hermione said. "Hogwarts, you guys, everything."

"What you don't remember is Fred" Charlie said.

"Again with that! How in the name of Merlin does Fred got anything to do with this?" Hermione asking sitting up straight.

"You and Fred were engaged" Percy said.

"No. No. I can't be engaged to Fred. I can't! I love him, but that's only as a brother!" Hermione said more confused.

"Hermione, you do love him. Look" Harry said showing Hermione her left hand.

Her eyes widen as she saw a ring on her ring finger.

"That's- That's not mine" Hermione shook her head with disbelief.

"It is, 'Ermione" Fleur said.

"No it's not. Tell me the truth you guys!" Hermione demanded.

"It's true" Ginny said.

"I can't. Fred is a great guy, but not for me!" Hermione said.

"You love him. You've been dating for four years" George said coming in with Fred and Ron.

Fred stayed at the doorway, leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"What is happening, Fred? Why did you kiss me and why did you run out!?" Hermione asked standing up from her bed.

He turned away and didn't respond.

"Fred!" Hermione cried.

She marched over to him and slapped his arm.

"Tell me what happened!" Hermione ordered him.

"This is harder on him then any of us, Hermione" Percy said.

"No, I will listen to what you have to say when Fred tells me what happened. Not anyone else, Fred" Hermione said looking at Percy and then back at Fred.

She looked into his eyes, searching for the truth.

"It's not a lie" Fred whispered softly.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked.

"It's not a lie" He repeated louder.

"You're not being funny, Fred" Hermione said.

"I'm not lying, Hermione! You and I are going to be married and all that shit!" Fred said.

"Where's the proof?" Hermione asked softly.

"This! This is the proof! I proposed before you, Ron, and Harry left to hunt Horcruxes!" Fred took her left hand and showed her the ring again.

"Alright, we're ready to go" Mr. Weasley said brightly.

"Hermione" Fred whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Fred" She said sadden and left the room to the fireplace.

"Fred" Percy placed his hand of Fred's shoulder.

"Can we just go?" Fred asked and walked away to the fireplace where Hermione disappeared.

**Disclaimer**

**I hope you enjoyed everyone! Please Please Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**You know the Disclaimer. Enjoy!**

_**BACK AT THE BURROW**_

Ever since they came back, Fred has been a mess. He avoids everyone, but George and doesn't talk to anyone but George. Fred only comes out of his room to eat, but avoids everyone's eyes. Everyone could tell he's been crying non stop. They're all scared that he will never tell a joke again. But Hermione wasn't going to let that happen.

She was the same worse Fred was. Crying because she doesn't remember, because she can't believe it, and most of all, she broke Fred. Even so, Ginny wasn't going to let that happen to Hermione as she did for Fred.

"Hermione?" Ginny went into her room.

"Yes?" Hermione lifted her head from her bed.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny questioned seeing the tear tracks from Hermione red cheeks.

"Fred! I broke Fred! If I believe him and all of you, I wouldn't know the truth, but if I didn't believe you, I'll break Fred. Hell, I already did!" Hermione sobbed.

"He's been crying in his room all afternoon. He hasn't eaten or made a joke. We're all worried for both of you" Ginny said hugging Hermione.

"I should go talk to him" Hermione stood up wiping her tears.

"Whatever you think is best" Ginny said and she watched Hermione leave to Fred and George's old room.

"It'll be alright, Fred. She'll remember" Hermione could hear George whispered to Fred.

"And what if she doesn't? We already went though this, George" Fred said to him.

Hermione took a breath and knocked on their door.

She could hear footsteps walking to the door and heard the door click.

"Yes?" George popped his head from behind. "Oh, Hi."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Where do you think?" George asked with a weak smile. "Come in."

George opened the door wider and let Hermione in.

"Who is it, George? I'm not in the-" Fred lifted his head and saw Hermione in front of him, across his bed.

"Hi" She smiled softly.

"Shouldn't you be yelling at me?" Fred asked.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have made you go through that" Hermione said going around the bed and sitting next to Fred.

"Hermione, can I asked to you erase my memory so I can forgot everything?" Fred whimpered.

"Look at me" Hermione cupped her small hands to his cheeks.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You will not forget, Fred Weasley. You will not forget what happened between us. I want to know what happened" Hermione said.

"But the more I think about it the more I get killed inside" Fred said softly. "Tell her, George."

Fred looked over and found that George left.

"Thanks Mate" Fred muttered and looked back at Hermione.

"Even though I don't remember, I'm happy you do so you can tell me everything" Hermione said. "Please Fred."

"Alright. It was a four-year thing so this will take a while" Fred said with a small smile.

_**Flashbacks**_

Flashback talk.

**Fred**** and Hermione talking in the present.**

The Yule Ball was the day. Fred went with Angelina and Hermione went with Krum. Fred didn't have the courage to even talk to Hermione about the ball. He wanted to go with her s badly, but in the end, he just went with Angelina, but only as friends.

What got Fred's heart beat going faster is that he hadn't seen Hermione ever since Ron and Harry left. He's been planning to ask her to dance... Fred then decided that Hermione wasn't going to show up, so he went for a little walk until...

"Hermione?" Fred asked as he heard sobbing from the staircase.

"Please go away. I need to be alone" Hermione wiped her tears.

"Hermione, please tell me what happened" Fred sat next to her.

"Ron, Ron he said that I was falling for the enemy and I- Fred" Hermione cried into his chest.

"It's alright, Hermione. Please don't cry, Love" Fred stroked her hair. "I'll deal with him later. Anyone that makes you cry is dead if I can help it."

Fred whispered more things to Hermione and she felt a bit of warmth coming to her.

"Why are you helping me? I don't mean to be rude, but why?" Hermione looked to him.

"Well, Hermione... I've actually been wanting to tell you..." Fred trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked wiping her tears.

"I fancy you" Fred said softly.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"I have for a while. I don't know how it started, but I've always been looking forward to seeing you everyday. I think it started last year, but- I dunno" Fred shrugged.

"That's sweet, Fred" Hermione smiled.

"I would ask you out... But since you and Krum..." Fred ran his hand through his hair.

"Viktor's great, but he'll leave soon. So, we aren't together" Hermione shook her head.

"Great!" Fred said happily making Hermione giggled at his reaction.

"Opps. Sorry" He smirked. "Hermione, would you please go out with me?"

"You know, I think I will' Hermione smiled.

"Yes!" Fred punched the air.

**"So that's how it started?" Hermione asked with a smile.**

**"Yep. Happy day for me. I couldn't stop talking about it to George" Fred smirked.**

**"Of course you did" Hermione sighed.**

"Wait, how come you asked Angelina to the Yule Ball and not me then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh ya. Ginny told me someone already asked you and you said yes. I know Gin wouldn't lie to me" Fred said.

"I see" Hermione nodded.

_**Flashback (The next year)**_

"_Expecto Patronum_" Hermione waved her wand and a sliver otter shot out.

"Aw. It resembles you, Love" Fred out his arm around Hermione.

"And what's yours?" Hermione questioned him.

"I dunno yet" Fred shrugged.

"Try it out, then" Hermione giggled.

Fred searched his head for every memory h had and chose the day he successfully asked Hermione out.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Fred waved his wand and a sliver otter like Hermione's, swam with her.

"My Mum and Dad's Patronus were the same. I guess you two are soul mates" Harry teased.

"Told you so, Hermione" Fred kissed her cheek.

"No you didn't" Hermione laughed.

"You and I are soul mates. There. Now I told you so" Fred smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed Fred.

**"So we're soul mates?" Hermione giggled.**

**"Yes we are" Fred smiled. "I remembered that and I proposed."**

**"Cute. Moving on to the next year" Hermione said.**

**__****Flashback (Next Year)**

"Where are we going again?" Hermione asked.

"To the shop. You're the first one to see it besides George and I" Fred said covering Hermione's eyes.

"Fred, there's no point of covering my eyes" Hermione laughed.

"Yes there is, Love. You must be surprised" Fred said.

"I don't like surprises" Hermione whined.

"I know you don't" Fred smirked.

After a bit more walking, they FINALLY arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Why do is there a curtain?" Hermione asked feeling the cloth.

"So people won't see the shop. Common sense, Hermione" Fred joked.

"Oh shut it. Now let me see!" Hermione said.

"Alright" Fred removed his hands.

Hermione opened her eyes to find the great Weasley Wizard Wheezes in front of her. It was colorful and bright and happy.

"It's amazing. Resembles you and George quite well" Hermione smiled.

"What's-?" Hermione saw a sighed saying:

_**"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?**_  
_**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO—**_  
_**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"**_

"Oh my Merlin" Hermione laughed.

"Check out the inside" Fred led her inside with a smile.

Hermione saw all their products she's been hearing about. Everything was so brilliant. So Weasley like.

"It's truly amazing" Hermione said.

Hermione then saw the back and saw a sign saying:

_**Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry only!**_

"Oh wow" Hermione giggled.

"You really like it?" Fred asked.

"I love it" Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck.

"I only love it if you do" Fred smiled and kissed Hermione passionately.

Like all their other kisses, it was magical. More magical than their own magic. They could hear music and fireworks exploding. Maybe because one of the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs were going off and their was music in the shop.

"Hey, Fred do you have-" George said coming in and saw Hermione and Fred snogging.

"Not in the shop! Not in the shop!" George said as they still didn't break apart.

**"Much like George" Hermione laughed.**

**"You have no idea" Fred smiled.**

_**Flashback (Next Year)**_

"Hello" Fred sat next to Hermione at the lake.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"You're not happy to see your boyfriend?" Fred teased.

"Sorry. But really" Hermione took Fred's arm.

"I came to ask you something" Fred said.

"Which is?" Hermione questioned.

Fred smiled and reached into his pocket and out came a box.

"Here" Fred handed it to her.

"What's this?" Hermione asked opening it and found a ring.

"Fred" Hermione's eyes started to get watery.

"I know you're gonna say you may not come back, but you will Hermione. I just know it. I love you, Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, when you do come back, will you marry me?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Hermione hugged Fred.

"SHE SAID YES!" George yelled from behind the bushes.

"Yay!" Ginny hugged the happy couple.

"Really? You were listening to that?" Fred asked.

"Of course we were, dear" Mrs. Weasley smiled hugging Fred and Hermione.

"Hermione! You're my new sister!" Ron said happily.

"Congratulations" Harry smiled.

"Oh and Fred, don't hurt Hermione" Ron said.

"We'll hurt you if you do" Harry added.

"I will not hurt my Hermione" Fred said.

"Good" Ginny hit his arm.

**_End of Flashbacks_**

"And that's how it started. Everything everyone's telling you is how it ended" Fred sighed.

"Those are really great memories, Fred" Hermione smiled.

"You still don't remember?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't remember. But know I know what I need to remember" Hermione said.

"Okay" Fred nodded.

"I promise, I'll try my best to remember everything you told me. I promise, Fred" Hermione kissed his cheek and left.

Fred then was left with his hand on his cheek. But went back to tears remembering she always did that whenever she was happy or he made he laugh.

**Disclaimer**

**_POOR FREDDIE!_ So, that's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed! Please check out my little Fremione One Shot! Find it on my Author Page! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Really depressing story so far, don't you think? And it's only been three chapters! Four if you count this... Well, onto what you're here for! I don't own Harry. **

"How's he doing?" George asked as he was sitting out the door.

"Good I guess. If I'm not going mental, can you hear him crying too?" Hermione asked softly.

"Ya I can hear him. Poor bloke" George sighed.

"Please try and make him feel better. I'm the only one he's spoken to ever since the Battle besides you" Hermione pleaded.

"I will Hermione. Don't worry" George kissed her forehead and he watched her stalk the hall.

George let out another sigh and entered his bedroom.

As George went inside his room, the first thing he saw was Fred sobbing into his bed even harder.

"Freddie" George sighed.

"She did it again, Georgie. She kissed my cheek. How come it wasn't me? It could have been me!" Fred sobbed.

"Don't talk like that shit, Fred. I don't want you to go through what Hermione has to. She's just confused and depressed and angry as you" George said firmly to his brother.

"I'm the one who's taking it worse, George. Me. I have to deal with remembering all of our dates and all that when she doesn't. We have to act like we were nothing and I have to deal with these nightmares that I have awake or asleep" Fred snapped, but was still in tears.

"Merlin, stop it! The more you think about it the more it'll get worse, Fred!" George almost yelled.

"It's all I think about! She was supposed to be my wife, George! I fell in love with that girl and vise versa until what happened. She was the love of my life! What it was like when she went out hunting for those stupid Horcruxes, I was like this! But this is even worse! Don't you understand George? Think of it like you with Ange. How would you feel?" Fred asked him.

"I rather not think about it. Because I would end up like you are now. Fred, you need to let that Hermione go and wait until she comes back. We still have **_A _**Hermione, but just not the same one. She'll come back to us, Fred. I can tell you that. Somewhere in this Hermione, **_OUR_** Hermione is fighting to get out like what Hermione always does. She would fight. I may not know her better then you, Forge, but I do know Hermione fights" George said.

"How am I supposed to let Hermione go when I'm still with Hermione, Gred? She lives inside me and everyone else that loves her. But she lives within me the most, because I'm in love with her. Nothing, George, and I mean _NOTHING_ will change that! I don't care if I have to wait a thousand years until I can go back to what Hermione and I has, but I won't stop until I get her back. George, if you're really my twin then help me" Fred begged.

"That's a stupid request. Of course I'm your twin, wait rephrase that, I'm yourself. Of course I'll help. But I won't until this Fred goes goodbye and let the old happy Fred come back in" George said kneeling next to Fred.

It took at least five minutes of tears, but Fred inhaled a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'll make this Fred go away and let the old one come back. But I'll be crying every now and then. Wait, every night in my dreams. If that's what it takes for you to help me get her back, then I'll do it."

George let a huge goofy smile come to his face and slung his arm around Fred's shoulder. "There's the other me I was looking for."

"Ya ya, whatever. Now will you help me?" Fred questioned desperately.

"Don't need to ask. I'll always help" George smiled.

"What about that time in Sixth Year when you said it was a bad idea to blackmail Ludo Bagman for giving us leprechaun gold?" Fred asked with a weak smile.

"Oh shut it. I didn't know what I was doing" George nudged Fred.

"Whatever you say" Fred sang and they went downstairs.

"Oh Freddie dear, what are you doing? It's not lunch yet" Mrs. Weasley said surprised to see him downstairs when it wasn't time to eat.

"I'm alright, Mum. Just coming back to the family" Fred sighed.

"That's brilliant, dear. I'm glad you're back to spending time with us" Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek and went to do whatever Mrs. Weasley does best. Being a Mum.

"We really missed you, Mate' George patted Fred's back with a smile on his face.

"I know" Fred said slumping onto the couch.

**Disclaimer**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'm happy Fred going back to the old Fred, but not completely. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**You already know it... Enjoy!**

Fred was doing a little better. He and George were planning to open the shop back up on Saturday which got everyone happy. Hermione was doing good, as well. Although Fred telling her everything, she doesn't remember. He's still devastated and cries at night when he think George's asleep, but he isn't. George usually gets goosebumps when he hears him cry. He tries to think of happy thoughts besides his sobbing twin brother.

It was morning and Fred woke up to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

"Hey, Mum" Fred yawned.

"Hello, dear. You're up early" Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"I thought I would help with breakfast" Fred kissed her cheek good morning.

"Thank you, Freddie dear. I could use the help" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said coming in.

Fred turned around quickly in shock.

"Oh hi, Fred" Hermione smiled brightly.

"H- Hey, Hermione" Fred said softly.

"What are we making today?" Hermione questioned walking to Fred's side.

"Pancakes and all that" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Oh! I wanna help!" Hermione said going to the pans.

She turned to Fred and smiled. "You helping me or what?"

"Sorry" Fred blushed and followed her.

"I'm going to feed cats and the pigs. Fred, since you know how to cook and such, go cook" Mrs. Weasley said and left to feed the Weasley animals. "Oh, and when you're done, wake up your brothers and Ginny and Harry."

"You know how to cook?" Hermione asks.

"Ya. Since Georgie and I moved out, we should know how to cook" Fred shrugged.

"Interesting" Hermione smiled.

Hermione mixed all the ingredients and made the batter.

"Taste" Hermione held the spoon to Fred.

He smiled and did what he was told.

"Good" He nodded.

"Liar" Hermione joked.

"How am I a liar?" Fred laughed.

"You're Fred Weasley" Hermione smirked.

"I'm hurt, Hermione" Fred touched his heart.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked the spoon and some of the batter went to Fred's face.

"Oh Granger, that was bad" Fred shook his head.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hermione challenged.

Fred smiled to himself and picked up a spoon and flicked batter at Hermione.

She shrieked with a smile and pancake batter war went on.

"Weird! I feel like I've done this before!" Hermione thew batter.

"We did this sometimes. Alright all the time when we were cooking" Fred told her.

Fred dropped the spoon and chased Hermione.

"No! No! Fred Weasley stop it!" Hermione shrieked running in circles around the table.

"You started it" Fred laughed catching Hermione by the waist.

She let out a joyful laugh as he spun her around.

"I hate you" Hermione said facing him and hitting his chest.

"I know" Fred joked.

"You had to chase me around?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did. You threw pancake batter at my face" Fred laughed.

Hermione giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Fred Weasley, I understand now why I fell for you" Hermione joked.

"Hopefully that'll happen again" Fred said with a shy smile.

"It will. I just know it" Hermione said leaning in.

When she did that, Fred's heart was literally going to jump out of his chest. He froze, but kept his eyes on hers.

Before her lips reached his, Ron came in.

"Hiya!" Ron said cheerfully and the two jumped apart.

"Ops. Sorry" Ron exited the kitchen.

He knocked on the wall and came back in.

"What happened in here?" Ron questioned looking around the kitchen seeing the pancake batter everywhere.

"Oh, Fred and I had a little war" Hermione said softly waving her wand and the mess went poof.

"So much food wasted" Ron shook his head and he helped the couple make breakfast.

As they called everyone down, they sat down with Fred sitting next to Hermione.

Quite awkward, he must say, but he was with the girl he loves and hey, they almost kissed.

**Disclaimer**

**Sorry this was shorter than the others. Love you all and Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **

**So sorry, but this is my last chapter of the week because I'm going on another vacation, have no idea when I'm coming back. I promise I will update once I get back. So sorry, I don't own Harry Potter and enjoy.**

George noticed Fred was acting strange at breakfast. He knew something was up. And he was going to find out what.

"Freddie, can I talk to you?" George questioned.

"Sure" Fred smiled.

He then dragged George outside to the lake.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"You're happy. I know that's a good thing, but why?" George asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing" Fred shrugged with a smile.

"Fred, don't lie to me" George said.

"Hermione and I almost kissed" Fred said like it was absolutely nothing.

"Almost?" George asked.

"Ronniekins interrupted us. It's alright though" Fred said with a smile.

"Fred? Fred are you in there? Fred! Forge!" George pressed his ear to Fred's heart.

He let out a chuckle and pushed him off.

"When did you start saying it's alright for Ronnie to interrupt you?" George asked.

"I dunno" Fred shrugs.

"You're mental. You hate it when someone interrupts you and Granger" George laughed.

"Well?" Fred asks with a smile and sat down on the grass.

"Well, you have gone mental" George said kneeling down next to him.

"You know she makes me mental" Fred joked.

"Come on" George dragged Fred back to the Burrow.

_**WITH HERMIONE AND GINNY**_

"So you two almost kissed?" Ginny asked sitting across from Hermione.

"Ya" Hermione said smiling to herself.

"Interesting" Ginny nodded.

"How is that interesting?" Hermione giggles.

"How should I know? I just say what it sounds like" Ginny shrugged.

"Wow, Gin" Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry. Were you in the moment?" Ginny questions.

"I guess" Hermione shrugged.

"Weird..." Ginny said.

"I know" Hermione smiled.

"Stop smiling!" Ginny shook her best friend and sister. Literal sister.

"I can't" Hermione said still smiling.

"Oh Merlin" Ginny sighed laying on her bed.

"Well sorry if I'm happy" Hermione laughed.

"It's good, but it's weird to see you like this again" Ginny shrugged.

"I know" Hermione sighed.

"Hello, girls. Do either of you wanna see Teddy with me?" Harry questions coming in.

"I'll come. See you, Hermione" Ginny smiled.

"Have fun" Hermione said and Ginny left with Harry.

Hermione let out a sigh, and went downstairs to find the twins and Ron.

"Hi!" Hermione said happily.

"Hey, Hermione" George waved.

"What're you doing?" Hermione sat next to Fred.

"Ron asked if he could help put with the shop" Fred said.

"Wait, Ron? Ron wants to help?" Hermione asked.

"Don't act too surprised" Ron laughed.

"I never thought that would happen" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for the support" Ron crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said laughing with the twins. "But you hate working. That's why you're not planning to go back for our Seventh Year."

"That and Harry and I will be Aurors. Are you sure you don't wanna be one?" Ron questions.

"I'm sure" Hermione sighed.

"Come on, Hermione. You're still famous ever since the battle" Fred smiled.

"I know, but I don't want to be famous. Skeeter will be following me everywhere" Hermione said.

"True" George nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and only smiled.

"Hey, shouldn't we be fixing the shop?" Fred questioned George.

"Oh ya. Do you two wanna come by any chance?" George asks standing up.

"Sure. Ron you best come so you can get used to it" Hermione laughs.

"Oh shut it, Hermione" Ron said and they Disapparated to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Still happy and all that" George sighed at the sight of their shop.

"Oh hey look! The Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder stain is still here when we dropped it before we left!" Fred said happily looking at the dark black stain.

"Wow, Fred" Hermione laughs.

"Just look at it, Love. It's been months. And it's still there" Fred smiled.

"I can see that" Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you should work here to. Until Hogwarts is back up" Fred offered.

"I guess" Hermione agreed.

"That a yes?" Fred asked with hope.

"Ya" Hermione smiled.

Fred jumped up and said, "We have another employee!"

"Don't be too jumpy, Fred" Hermione jokes.

"Sorry. Now it's us and Verity" Fred says happily.

"Oh god" Hermione giggled.

**Disclaimer**

**I hope you enjoyed and see you when I get back! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**I'M BACK! Merlin I missed you all so much! I've been bored without you. So, I have the next chapter of Forgotten or Not. Please enjoy. **

_**A WEEK LATER**_

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was so happy today. All smile and laughs and colorful. Everyone missed the shop so much and just couldn't wait to come back.

Ron was helping some customers, Verity was working the register, George was testing out new products, and Fred and Hermione were stocking a few fireworks and such.

"Wow, the shop's really in business!" Hermione said happily.

"I know. It's bloody brilliant" Fred smiled.

As Hermione stepped on the stool, her foot slipped and fell. She was waiting for the floor to clash with her, but it never happened. She opened her eyes and found Fred's arms wrapped around her waist with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hiya" Fred said happily.

"Oh shut it" Hermione giggled whacking his arm playfully.

"I'll take that as a Thank You" Fred laughed and helped Hermione gain her balance.

"Thank you, Fred" Hermione smiled up at Fred.

"No problem, Love" Fred perked her cheek quickly and they went back to work.

"Hello!" Harry said happily as he and Ginny were visiting.

"Oh hi, guys" Hermione said cheerfully.

"How's working here, Hermione? Twins giving you any trouble?" Ginny questions with a smile.

"Ginevra, I would never do that to Hermione. I George did we all know I would hex him" Fred said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't call me that" Ginny crossed her arms.

"What brings you two to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asks.

"Ginny and I are on a date and thought we ought to visit" Harry smiled taking Ginny's hand.

"Aw. You're back together" Fred said teasingly.

He then had a serious look on his face. "Potter, if you hurt my little sister, you'll be hearing from all six Weasleys brothers" He warned Harry.

Harry gulped, "I'll keep that in mind..."

"Oh Fred" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Gin" Fred sighed.

"Come on. We better get back to work" Hermione said with a sigh and dragged Fred back to the shelves.

"I guess this is what Ginny gets for being the youngest and only daughter" Hermione smiled as she glanced over at Ginny talking to George and with Harry talking to Ron.

"Ya. We can't help it. We're her older brothers" Fred shrugged.

Hermione let out a small laugh and they went back to their little stoking.

After work, it was time for a break and Hermione and Fred decided to grab a bit of lunch.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Fred questions Hermione.

"I can whip us a bit of lunch" Hermione suggested.

"Picnic?" Fred asked.

"Picnic" Hermione nodded.

"Okay. But I don't think Diagon Alley is the best place to have one" Fred smiled.

"You are correct" Hermione agreed and Fred Disapparated them to a small hill.

With a wave of her wand, a picnic blanket appeared on the grass with a picnic basket on top of it.

"Oh! What did you pack?" Fred asked with a smile on his face.

"Well" Hermione paused as she and Fred sat on the blanket. "I got a few sandwiches and a bit of fruit and such."

"Oh Hermione, you and healthy eating" Fred joked.

"It makes you better" Hermione laughed.

Fred opened the basket and pulled out the water, sandwiches, fruits, and they started to eat.

"Damn, Granger. You picked the best things" Fred moaned as he helped himself to some strawberries.

"Why thank you, Weasley" Hermione giggles.

Fred then held up a strawberry to Hermione.

"Fred" Hermione sighed with a smile.

"Come on. You know you wanna" Fred teased.

Hermione sighed once again and she opened her mouth and Fred moved the strawberry to her opened mouth and she took a bite.

"So, how does it taste?" Fred smiled.

"Like any other strawberry" Hermione laughed.

"Sour? Brilliant? Even?" Fred questions.

"Brilliant. Not sour whatsoever" Hermione sighs and she and Fred laid on their backs on the blanket.

"I think this is the best picnic I ever had" Fred sighed putting his arm around Hermione.

"Ya, me too" Hermione agreed leaning closer to Fred chest.

Her head looked up at Fred, and he let out a smile.

She smiled back, and they made up for their interrupted kiss last week.

As they kissed, a flash went in Hermione's head. Literally. Then, it showed. All the memories of her and Fred's years together went through her head. The Yule Ball, the Patronus, the opening of the shop, their engagement. Everything. All from her eyes. She could feel the love she had for Fred again. Nothing but love.

Hermione pulled back in shock.

"Was that a bad kiss?" Fred questions confused.

"No. No it was a wonderful kiss" Hermione said in a whisper making Fred smile.

He noticed the face of Hermione's he never seen before.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Fred asked worried.

She muttered something he didn't get to catch.

"Sorry Love. What did you say?" Fred asked.

"I have my memories back" Hermione said.

Fred's eyes grew wider.

"Are- Are you sure?" Fred asked begging it was true.

She nodded and Fred embraced her into a hug.

"You're back. You're really really back" Fred sobbed into her hair.

"I never left" Hermione said hugging him back.

"Oh Hermione I love you" Fred muttered still in tears.

"I love you too, Fred" Hermione smiled.

Fred pulled back and wiped his tears.

"We need to tell everyone" Hermione said softly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Fred questioned and he Disapparated himself and Hermione to the Burrow where everyone was.

"Hi, Dears. Welcome back" Mrs. Weasley said brightly.

Everyone was casually in the kitchen. All for lunch. Even Percy was there with his new girlfriend Audrey.

"Why are you in tears, Freddie?" George asked with a concern look on his face.

"Hermione has her memories back" Fred said brightly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"It's true" Hermione nodded.

Everyone then celebrated.

"Oh Hermione. I can't believe it. Wait, I can" Ginny hugged her.

"Me either" Hermione smiled.

"So when the wedding?" Angelina asked with a smile.

"Oh right" Hermione said looking at Fred.

"We'll discuss it later, Love" Fred kissed her lips softly.

"Okay" Hermione said with a smile and a shrug and they went to be their happy family again.

**Disclaimer**

**So Hermione got her memories back. She would have gotten them sooner if Ron didn't interrupt them. Joking, I love Ron. (As a brother) So I hope you all enjoyed. Not gonna be another chapter. Last one. I'm making a Marauders story full of little moments. I hope you enjoyed and Please Review for my ending chapter!**


End file.
